


Morgenstimmung(en)

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgens ist die Welt noch in Ordnung, sagt man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Als er aufwachte fielen bereits ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die großen Fenster und er konnte sie auch auf dem Wasser tanzen sehen. Obwohl dort, draußen am Hafen, bereits eifriges Treiben war herrschte Stille im Zimmer, nur durchbrochen von seinem eigenen tiefen Atemzug und dem Rascheln des Bettzeugs.  
Es wäre einfach gewesen liegen zu bleiben. Allerdings nur für einen Menschen mit weniger Routine und Gewohnheit. Seine Routine zwang ihn dazu, aufzustehen - eine innere Unruhe die in bald befiel, wenn er zu lange wach im Bett lag.  
Mit einem weiteren, tiefen Atemzug stand er auf und tapste ins Bad. Auf dem Weg durch’s Ankleidezimmer schnappte er sich noch frische Unterwäsche und ließ sich von seiner Routine auf Autopilot tragen, bis er mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf dem Balkon stand und dem emsigen Treiben der Hamburger Arbeiterschaft zusah.  
“Du magst das Meer, hm?”  
Die Worte wanden sich um seinen Geist wie die Arme um seinen Körper.  
“Ich mag das Meer auch.”  
Es lag ein Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme als er endlich erwiderte: “Victor.”  
“Chris.”  
Von fernab konnte man das Treiben im Hafen hören, doch sie befanden sich in einem Kokon aus dem Streichen des Windes an der Hauskante und dem leisen Geräusch von warmen Lippen auf nicht mehr ganz so warmer Haut. Victors Finger wanderten, akkurat und methodisch, erst nach unten, dann entlang dem Bund von Chris’ Unterwäsche.  
“Und wenn da jetzt ein Spanner auf einem der Kräne sitzt?”  
Schon wieder dieses Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme; er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.  
“Dann sieht er wenigstens etwas Spannendes.”  
Chris drehte sich vorsichtig um und stellte die halbleere Tasse auf die breite Balkonbrüstung. Victor gab einen unglücklichen Laut von sich.  
“Das war doch grade eine so schöne Position.”  
“Aber du frierst dir hier draußen noch was ab.”  
“Da musst du was verwechselt haben, ich bin noch nicht steif gefroren.”  
Doch Chris schob Victor mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Balkontür hinter ihnen.  
Später würde er die Kaffeetasse von der Brüstung holen.  
Wie jeden Morgen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war einer der warmen, eher windstillen Morgen als er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee wieder auf dem Balkon fand. Er war früher als üblich wach, obwohl er doch eher spät nach Hause gekommen waren. Obwohl er wach gelegen hatte, bis lange nachdem auch Victor endlich wieder da war und selig schlief.  
Und obwohl es wahrscheinlich schon zwanzig Grad hatte, hatte er eines der beiden Hemden vom Vorabend übergeworfen.  
Es herrschte fast Stille ohne den Wind, der die geschäftigen Geräusche vom Hafen herüber trug. Nur das Klacken und Schaben der Tasse auf der Brüstung, das Schlürfen und Schmatzen und schlussendlich das Schlucken erfüllte den Balkon, seinen kleinen Ort zwischen dort draußen und da drinnen, zwischen vorher und nachher.  
Ein dumpfes Klacken und leichtes Quietschen von Gummi warnten ihn, dass Victor dem täglichen Ritual beitrat. Was Chris sonst ein Schmunzeln abverlangte, konnte ihn jetzt nicht mal dazu bringen, das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
“Es ist warm geworden, hm?”, murmelte Victor, seine Stimme rau und schlaftrunken. Er schlang einen Arm fest um Chris, mit der anderen Hand zog er den Kragen des offenen Hemdes herunter.  
Ein Schaudern fuhr durch Chris als allzu vertraute Lippen über seine Schulter streiften, von außen nach innen, zu seinem Hals. Aber heute fühlte es sich nicht richtig an, heute fühlte sich dieses Schaudern kalt und fast abscheulich an.  
“Guten Morgen”, murmelte Victor nun, seine Stimme immer noch rau, aber deutlich weniger schlaftrunken.  
Anstatt wie sonst den Kopf zur Seite zu lehnen, drehte Chris ihn weg, sodass Victor statt Hals oder Ohr nur Haare unter den Lippen hatte.  
“Wer war die Frau, mit der du dich so gut unterhalten hast?”, fragte Chris neutral und nippte an seinem bereits kalten Kaffee. “Gestern Abend.”  
Victor schien etwas verwirrt. “Warum fragst du?”  
“Weil es mich interessiert, mit wem du so verkehrst?”  
“Verkehrst. M-hm.” Victor stellte sich gerade hin, sein Körper über die ganze Länge gegen Chris’ Rücken gepresst. “Du weißt, ich verkehre mit zwei Arten von Menschen: Menschen, denen ich vertraue und Menschen, die mir nicht mehr wert sind als der Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln.”  
“Viel weiß ich nicht, aber es sah nicht nach einer Maniküre aus.”  
Der Körper hinter Chris bewegte sich. Nicht viel, nur einige Millimeter vielleicht, aber er spürte wie sich die Anspannung durch alle Muskeln wandt und wandelte.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bevor Victor wieder sprach.  
“Du bist eifersüchtig.”  
Er hatte tatsächlich die Frechheit amüsiert zu klingen.  
Chris schloss die Augen und atmete langsam aus. “Victor…”  
“Du erträgst es nicht, dass da jemand ist, den du nicht kennst. Jemand, den du nicht einschätzen kannst. Jemand der dir gefährlich werden könnte. Jemanden, den ich mag.”  
“Gut. Gut, wenn du das so sehen willst?” Chris hob die Arme. “Ich wüsste nur gerne, ob ich ausziehen muss bevor ich meine Koffer vor der Türe finde und mein Schlüssel nicht mehr passt.”  
“Chris…” Victor ließ es nicht zu, dass sich der Mann in seinen Armen drehte oder gar entkam. Seine Stimme wurde wieder schärfer. “Vertraust du mir so wenig?”  
Eine gute Frage. Eine Frage die Chris nicht beantworten wollte. Nicht konnte. Niemals beantworten konnte. Es war eine Frage, die er sich niemals stellen wollte, denn sie schmerzte nur. Und dennoch standen sie hier.  
“Ich bin wachsam. Ich habe Einiges erlebt. Du kennst das doch wenn man mit Leuten-“  
“Meine Schwester.”  
“-zusammenarbeitet… was?”  
Victors Griff lockerte sich und erst jetzt merkte Chris, wie er sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte, um zu entkommen. Langsam drehte er sich ein wenig und sank wieder auf seine Sohlen. “Meine Schwester, Chris.”  
Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn.  
“Sie wollte dich persönlich kennenlernen, aber als sie mich genug ausgefragt hatte, warst du leider schon weg. Ich habe dich wohl-” er zögerte kurz “-öfter mal erwähnt. In letzter Zeit. Sie war neugierig. Große Schwestern wissen gerne, wer ihre kleinen Brüder glücklich macht.”  
Spätestens da war Chris sich über nichts mehr im Klaren. Unbewusst sank er ein wenig gegen Victor, ließ sich heranziehen bis Victor sein Kinn auf Chris’ Kopf legen konnte.  
“Aber trotzdem. Sie mag dich. Sie würde uns sogar ihre Jacht leihen. Was sagst du? Im Sommer? Segeln in der Karibik? Kaffee an der Reling, über glasklarem Wasser…”  
“Ich… ich weiß nicht”, murmelte Chris. “Ich glaub ich hätte nicht’s dagegen… aber…”  
Victor nickte leicht. “Lass uns später darüber reden. Komm, lass uns wieder rein gehen. Was sollen sonst unsere Spanner von uns denken?”  
Chris lachte. Er sollte alles andere tun, sollte gehen, sollte mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen ins Reine kommen, doch er lachte nur und ließ sich auf das Chaos ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Beta meinte, dass Chris so gar keine Ambitionen hätte, Victor auffliegen zu lassen. Daher denke ich, ich muss noch die ein oder andere Idee in diesem Balkoniversum schreiben... ;)


End file.
